


Drunk Man's Words, Sober Man's Thoughts

by love2hulksmash



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just want my boys to be happy, if you want something done do it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: A little "what-if" based on the prompt of one of the boys drunkenly confessing their feelings, then promptly passing out before the other could say a word. Kind of a "first time", more of a "about damn time". *smirk*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. Just recently got into the H50 fandom in April 2017, watched seven seasons 3 times in the next six months, and now I'm finally getting around the dipping my toe in the H50 fan-fic world. This one is based on a "prompt" convo I had with ialwayslikedthetie over on Tumblr, and I'm kinda glad she pushed me into this. If I can be even a smidgen as good as she is with this stuff, I'll be a happy lady!

“Danny, sir, I don’t--.”

 

“Shut it, Junior, I got this. And what have I told you about the ‘sir’ thing, huh? Enough already, please, for the love of all that is--.”

 

Steve jolted awake at the sound of raised voices from the living room, instinctively reaching for his gun in the nightstand when something that sounded a lot like glass hit the floor.

 

“Fuck, he’s gonna kill me for that. Dammit, Junior, back off, I said I’ll get it!”

 

Steve realized it was Danny’s and Junior’s voices he was hearing and shut the nightstand drawer with a rather exasperated sigh. He’d just drifted off to sleep not 20 minutes ago, so his patience was already nonexistent. They had been working a string of bank heists the past two and a half weeks, long days chasing leads, longer nights staking out what few potential suspects the team could find from the barely-there evidence.  Steve felt like he hadn’t gone to bed before midnight in nearly a week, and he felt exhausted to his bones.

 

“Sir, please let me--.”

 

“Call me ‘sir’ one more time, Junior, and my fist and your mouth are gonna have a real quick conversation!”

 

This time Steve did move from the bad, yanking his bedroom door open so fast, he almost thought he’d torn it off the hinges. The anger in Danny’s voice sent a shock of worry through him, and he didn’t want anymore damage happening, either to his house or to Danny (because Junior would clearly give as good as he got, if not more than that).  He was a little shocked to find his best friend sitting at the bottom of the stairs, picking up glass pieces from a picture frame that had apparently been knocked from the wall.

 

“Danny?  You alright?” Steve asked slowly.  Danny looked up at him, and Steve shook his head knowingly.  He made his way down the stairs, and Danny sighed heavily when he finally reached him.  This wasn’t the first time Danny had shown up at his house in the middle of the night, but he was certainly usually a lot quieter and a _lot_ less drunk.

 

“Go on to bed, Junior, I got this,” Steve spoke over his shoulder before carefully plucking the glass from Danny’s hand.

 

“Sir, are you--.”

 

“What’d I tell you about that ‘sir’ thing, Junior? You’re not in the goddamn Army anymore!” Danny growled going to move from his perch. Steve, though, stopped him with a sharp elbow to the top of his thigh and a hard stare.

 

“Navy…, sir,” Junior retorted smartly before moving past both men and stomping up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Steve smirked at the exasperated huff his friend let out, then glanced down at the glass pieces in his hand.

 

“If I tell you not to move, can I trust you to be here when I get back?” he asked quietly.

 

“Where the hell else am I gonna go, Steven?” Danny sniped back, rubbing at the sore spot Steve had elbowed a moment ago.

 

“Wherever you were apparently headed before you took a swipe at the wall,” Steve answered.

 

Danny flushed red and ducked his head so fast, Steve worried about whiplash. With a small shake of his head, he hurried to the kitchen to dispose of the glass, stopped long enough to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and aspirin from the hall bathroom, then returned to find Danny still on the stairs with his head in his hands.

 

“Come on, pal, take these,” he said carefully peeling one hand away and placing the small pills in it. Danny groaned and tossed back the medicine, accepting Steve’s help to drink from the bottle. Lord knew his eye-hand coordination was in shambles at the moment. Steve placed a gentle hand on his elbow, helping him to his feet.

 

“How ‘bout we try this again, huh? Maybe without all the noise?” Steve joked turning him towards the stairs.

 

“This isn’t the way to the couch,” Danny slurred, though he took the first step up steadily enough.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think you were headed for the couch,” Steve said from behind him, hands braced just a few inches from his slim hips in case Danny stumbled for even a millisecond, “Junior’s in the guestroom, so unless you were gonna crash on the hall floor….”  Danny didn’t say another word, but he made it to the top of the stairs without falling, and Steve counted that as a win.

 

Danny, though, did stumble to a stop when they reached Steve’s open bedroom door.  “Steve…, please,” he said quietly, his fingers gripping the doorframe.  “You need solid sleep right now, Danno. Come on, I got you,” Steve responded easing his hands from the jamb. Danny merely sighed and let the other man lead him over to the bed.

 

“This is so stupid…,” he grumbled, though as soon as his butt hit the soft mattress, he practically collapsed back onto it, “Nevermind.”  Steve smirked and closed the door gently.  Danny cleared his throat as he tracked Steve’s movement in the darkened room.  “Where ya goin’, babe?” he asked when the bathroom light flipped on.

 

“You’re not sleeping in jeans,” Steve spoke pulling an old pair of Navy sweatpants and a worn SEALs tanktop from his dresser, “Can you….”  Danny jerked up from the bed, snatching the clothes from Steve’s hands on his way to the bathroom. The door slammed shut moments before Steve heard Danny making an offering up to the porcelain god.  He chuckled softly despite himself before climbing back into the bed.

 

A few minutes later, Danny called through the door, “Got a spare toothbrush, Steve?”  Steve sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, responding, “Drawer left o’ the sink, Danny.”  It took another few minutes for Danny to finally emerge, turning the bathroom light off before inching his way over to the empty side of the bed.

 

“Get in the damn bed already, Daniel,” Steve grumbled when nearly a minute passed.  “I’m sorry, Steve, for showin’ up like this,” Dany said quietly.  Steve sighed heavily and pushed up to his elbows. Apparently, he had on his “I will subdue you by any means necessary unless you comply _now_ ” face, because the other man finally eased under the covers.

 

As Danny tried to find a comfortable spot to fight the vertigo threatening his already precarious equilibrium, while also trying to at least keep some distance between himself and Steve, the blonde blurted out, “I love you, ya know.”

 

“Yeah, I love you, too, pal,” Steve said tossing an arm over his eyes. Movement stilled from Danny’s side of the bed, long enough that Steve peered out from under his arm, hoping to find his best friend passed out already.  He jerked slightly when instead he found Danny facing him, as close to being tucked against his side without actually touching him.

 

“I mean that, Steve.  You know I only say it if I mean it,” Danny whispered.

 

“I know, Danny.  I mean it, too,” Steve said, rather confused by the intense look on the other man’s face.

 

“No….”  Danny gave a frustrated sigh and Steve froze when the blonde’s hand landed on his cheek, his gun-calloused palm moving before curling slightly around the back of his head.  This time, Danny pushed up to one elbow, staring down at him, and Steve could tell there were a million words running through his head. The alcohol still in his system, though, was impeding his usual ability to articulate, or at least articulate properly.

 

“I don’t just love the badass Navy SEAL, the…Mr. “I’m Head of the Governor’s Task Force, I can do what I want, immunity and means, so fuck off”…  I don’t just love you because you’re a great cop or…a solid leader…  I love _you_. I love the Uncle Steve that-that helps my little girl train for a race because her dad hates running. I love the man who got a kid thief a job because…he knows what it’s like trying to survive without parents of his own. I love _you_ , my freakin’ half-baked, testosterone-filled marshmallow cookie.”

 

Steve reached up and grasped Danny’s forearm, lost for words completely. This was different from any other time Danny had said those three words. He didn’t want to completely attribute it to the alcohol, but he also didn’t know if the blonde had come over tonight with the intention of making _this_ kind of proclamation.

 

“I just…wanted you to-to know that, alright,” Danny whispered, and Steve saw his eyes glance down. Holy Christ, Danny was gonna kiss him.  Danny’s head slowly dipped and Steve opened his mouth, whether to verbally protest or actually let the kiss happen, the brunette couldn’t have said if his life had depended on it.

 

Suddenly pain blossomed just over Steve’s left cheek, and Steve grunted a curse as Danny turned into dead weight above him. The son of a bitch had passed right out, headbutting Steve on his way down.  _Fuck my life_ , Steve thought with a heavy sigh. He slipped his left arm out from under Danny’s body, thinking only for a moment before curling it around the other man’s shoulders. He sniffled at Danny’s mussed hair, and his lips brushed just slightly over the blonde’s forehead before Steve settled into the mattress more.

 

He was going to have a nasty bruise in the morning, he and Danny were going to have several long talks about acceptable post-drinking behaviors and conversations, and he most certainly was _not_ going to analyze why he didn’t seem to have any problem with his current position of pillow to his 140-pound male best friend and police partner, but for now, sleep called to him like never before. And Steve refused to ignore that call any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was asking if you got into a fight with a doorframe or did you finally piss your boy off enough that he decked you on one o’ those stakeouts?” Lou asked grinning mirthfully, “I mean, I wanna know if I need to lecture you on bein’ more self-aware or give him props on landin’ one on the infamous SuperSEAL.”
> 
>  
> 
> Steve was grateful in that moment for every penny of taxpayer money that had been dedicated to his SEAL training, because he just managed to keep his features schooled enough to look like he had no response to his coworker’s teasing. He took a deep breath and asked, “Somethin’ you need, Lou? I’m pretty behind in here as it is.”

Danny awoke slowly, groaning painfully at the headache raging behind his eyes. His mouth felt like somebody had taken sandpaper to it, and there was a dull pain just over his right eye. The smell of coffee nearby finally penetrated his senses long enough for him to actually pry his eyes open, and he couldn’t help the squeak of surprise at his location.

 

“The fuck…,” he whispered. A small blue coffee mug was sitting not a foot away on the nightstand…of Steve’s bedroom. The last thing Danny honestly remembered was the bouncer at a bar somewhere in the middle of Waikiki telling him he was better off going home before the cops were called. Danny had had the sense of mind to hold off his sarcastic response about being Five-0 himself when a cab had pulled up at the curb, and he’d nearly collapsed against the side of it while trying to get into the backseat.

 

What happened from there was kind of a blur, and it felt like entirely too early in the morning to try to piece it together, especially with the sound of the ocean waves echoing like drums inside his head. He carefully picked up the coffee cup and took a tentative sip; it was just the right side of hot enough that he could drink it quickly without burning his tongue.

 

The door crept open as he drained the last drop, and Steve poked his head in. “Oh…., you’re up,” he said quietly. Danny eyed the deep purple bruise just under Steve’s left eye and had a flash of…something. Had Steve and he gotten into an actual fight the night before?

 

“--out for the day, trackin’ down leads on that bank heist case with Tani, so I was thinkin’ you and I could actually stay in the office and catch up on some reports.”

 

“Sorry…, did you just volunteer to stay in the office?” Danny groaned once his brain realized that Steve was actually speaking to him.

 

Steve sighed and looked down at the floor before saying, “Up and at ‘em, Danno. We’re late already and we gotta stop and pick up your car unless you want it towed.”  He eyed Danny once more before moving out of the doorframe, shutting it softly.

 

The blonde let out a heavy sigh and flopped back into the bed, not wanting to move a single inch. There had been something in Steve’s eyes just now. Disappointment, maybe? It felt like an itch under Danny’s skin that he couldn’t scratch, but he couldn’t find the energy or brain power to analyze it any further. Steve was right; they had to get to the office.

 

\---

 

“Ya know, usually I only feel like I’m wastin’ my breath when I’m talkin’ to my teenage children.”

 

Steve blinked a few times and jerked his gaze away from his computer monitor towards Lou’s large frame. Apparently he’d zoned out while attempting to write up the after-action report from his most recent stakeout.

 

“Sorry, Lou, what’d you say?” he asked tiredly. He’d honestly meant it when he told Danny they had reports to catch up on, but damned if his brain was refusing to cooperate. It was stuck on what had happened the previous night, playing it on loop despite Steve’s best efforts to _not_ think of it at all.

 

“I was asking if you got into a fight with a doorframe or did you finally piss your boy off enough that he decked you on one o’ those stakeouts?” Lou asked grinning mirthfully, “I mean, I wanna know if I need to lecture you on bein’ more self-aware or give him props on landin’ one on the infamous SuperSEAL.”

 

Steve was grateful in that moment for every penny of taxpayer money that had been dedicated to his SEAL training, because he _just_ managed to keep his features schooled enough to look like he had no response to his coworker’s teasing. He took a deep breath and asked, “Somethin’ you need, Lou? I’m pretty behind in here as it is.”

 

“Look, whatever it was--.”

 

“Back off, Lou. It’s nothin’,” Steve said shortly, his jaw ticking as his irritation grew. Danny had been keeping his distance from Steve the entire morning, barely speaking to him during the morning brief, all but ignoring him when Steve checked to see if he wanted to go grab lunch at Kamekona’s. Steve had tried to think it was because his friend was hungover, but Danny’s eyes… Danny had never been able to lie to Steve because his eyes were so damn expressive, and his eyes had told Steve that he was hurting beyond just the pain of a bad hangover.

 

“Alright, alright. No need to bite _my_ head off, _I_ didn’t hit you,” Lou grumbled as Steve’s cell phone rang from the desk, “You keep it up, tho….”

 

“McGarrett,” Steve snapped into the receiver, then paused as Duke informed him there was a robbery in progress at the Central Pacific Bank off Pukoloa Street, and HPD believed it to be the three men 5-0 had been searching for the past two and a half weeks.

 

“We’re on our way, Duke. Look, lock that whole area down, give us a four-block cordon around the bank. Nobody makes a move ‘til we get there!” he snapped getting to his feet and motioning for Lou to head out. Steve stopped in Danny’s open office door and simply said, “Stay here. We’ll be back.”

 

“Um, excuse you?” Danny asked moving to get to his feet, “I’m not a fuckin’ rookie here, Steve, I know how to handle a bank robbery.”

 

“You were barely there during the brief just two hours ago, and you still look like shit, Danny. I’m not takin’ you out in the field with me like this,” Steve said tensely.

 

“It’s a hangover, Steven. Not my first one, probably won’t be my last. And this is rich comin’ from the sailor. You sure you haven’t killed the liver I gave you yet?” Danny snapped back, “Now let’s go before I actually hit you on purpose this time.”

 

Steve’s jaw dropped as Danny roughly brushed past him, heading out behind the others (who’d smartly kept quiet during the exchange). Danny had acted like he didn’t remember a single thing from last night, but apparently he at least remembered (accidentally) headbutting Steve. Did that mean he remembered everything else, too? Steve took another deep breath before spinning on his heel and jogging from the office to catch up with his team. He could deal with this later, when there wasn’t a bank robbery in progress.

 

\---

 

“DANNY!!!”

 

The gunshot’s report echoed loudly from the street Steve was running down, and he watched in complete and utter horror as Danny hit the ground five feet in front of him. He sent off three shots without thinking, hitting the perp center mass and watching as the masked man fell to the ground. Steve slid to Danny’s side, his hands shaking as he reached out to assess any damage.

 

“Fuck. My. Life,” Danny groaned sliding his right hand just under the bottom of his tac vest. Steve’s eyes dropped, and he shuddered out a breath of relief to find the bullet lodged firmly in the vest’s plate, no blood to be found.

 

“Guys! Where are you?!” Tani screamed over the coms, her fear obviously spiking because of Steve’s screaming for Danny.

 

“Up on Puuloa, Tani, Danny got hit,” Steve said, “Send the paramedics ASAP!”

 

“The fuckin’ vest caught it, Steve, stop exaggerating. Tani, I’m fine,” Danny grumbled as he undid the straps on the right side of his vest, relieving some of the pressure against his ribcage.

 

“Stop bein’ so damn stubborn about this. You almost died, Danny!” Steve snapped, though he lifted Danny’s vest away from him just to double-check that the bullet hadn’t penetrated the metal plate.

 

“Died? _Died_? Ow, you animal, stop poking it, you’re gonna make it worse!” Danny winced when Steve pressed against the area where the round had hit in the vest.

 

“Children, ya’ll done yet? Or can we secure the crime scene?” Lou called over the comms, and both Steve and Danny could hear the humor in his voice. Even Junior let out a snort of laughter, though he quickly covered with a, “Sorry, sirs.”

 

Steve sighed and looked down at Danny, who despite it all was actually on the verge of laughing himself. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled placing a hand under his friend’s right elbow, “What do you say we try that again, huh? Maybe without all the gunshots?”

 

Danny froze halfway up, and his face seemed to turn a ghostly pale. “Danny? Danny, hey, talk to me, what is it?” Steve said frantically. Danny looked up at him as he fully stood, and Steve was shocked at the sight of unshed tears.

 

“Are you hit?!” Steve asked beginning to run his free hand over Danny’s chest again, trying to find what had caused that look of fear and hurt.  Danny snatched his elbow from Steve’s grip, swallowing thickly as he took a step back. “I’m fine, Steven, Christ,” he whispered before heading straight for his car, “I’m going home.”

 

Steve could hear over the comms exactly when the Camaro’s engine roared to life almost a half a block away, tires squealing as Danny peeled off.

 

“Um…, boss?” Tani spoke a minute later from right beside him. Steve realized he’d been standing there, literally waiting for Danny to come back, if only to pick him up as well and drop him at the Palace.

 

“Yeah, Tani,” he said quietly, resting his hands tiredly on his hips.

 

“You can ride back with Junior and me…, if you want,” she offered knowingly.

 

Steve took a few deep breaths, fighting the rage and confusion and bone-deep fear he felt over the way Danny had left them. Not only was he pissed because it was completely unprofessional, but he was worried that Danny was hiding an injury nobody could see.  What if that round had cracked a rib, punctured something even through the vest? What if--.

 

“Come on, boss, we’ll let HPD clean up our mess as usual. Drinks on me at Side Street,” Tani said actually tugging on his arm this time. Steve rubbed his free hand over his face and glanced down at her.

 

“Just drop me at the Palace on your way home, Tani. We’ll get those reports done tomorrow,” he responded.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” she said heading up the road towards their vehicles. Steve took another minute to watch the CSU investigators and HPD comb over the downed perpetrator and surrounding area, before shaking his head and following after Tani.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve merely shut the door and leaned against it, letting Danny’s voice wash over him like soothing ocean waves. Phrases like “insane idiot” and “crazy thing called a fuckin’ PHONE, McGarrett” and even “maybe this lamp would knock some sense into that pea-sized thing in your head called a brain” just broadened his smile more and more. This Danny he knew like he knew his own name.

Steve parked outside his home just as his dashboard clock ticked past 10 o’ clock. The team had gone out for dinner and drinks at Side Street after finally closing the bank heist case, everyone refusing to let Steve sit in the office alone despite his protests. Junior had actually threatened the use of force to get Steve to leave, though the four or ten apologies he’d thrown in had negated the threat completely.

 

Steve had forced himself to stay to at least put something on his stomach and nurse through two beers, but he’d spent the whole time only half-invested in the flowing conversations. Danny…. His Danny was hurting, and Steve couldn’t figure out why he was hiding it from the SEAL. With a second glance at the clock, Steve muttered, “Fuck it,” and pulled out of his driveway.

 

There was a dim light shining behind the curtains of Danny’s living room when Steve finally parked his truck. Now that he was here, though, he had his doubts. If something was seriously physically wrong, Danny would’ve called him…or at least the hospital would’ve called if Danny had been admitted for anything.

 

The brunette suddenly scrambled from the truck, fear gripping his heart like a vise. Danny could’ve collapsed in his own house and no one would know until… Steve couldn’t get his spare key in the front door fast enough. He almost kicked the door in just to get inside that much faster.

 

“Danny!” he yelled as the front door finally opened under his onslaught, “Hey, Danny!”

 

“What the--.” Danny jerked up from the couch, scrambling off and grabbing the closest object to raise in defense. It took him a second to focus on the person standing in his front doorway, since he’d been fast asleep for the better part of the past five or six hours.

 

“You gonna take me out with a lamp, Daniel?” Steve asked smirking, relief blossoming in his chest like an explosion.

 

“…Steven?!” Danny gasped after a beat, “What the HELL is the matter with you?! Christ, you really are a goddamn caveman!”

 

Steve let out a breathy chuckle as Danny plopped the lamp down with an exasperated groan, looking as though he was gearing up for one hell of a rant. Steve merely shut the door and leaned against it, letting Danny’s voice wash over him like soothing ocean waves. Phrases like “insane idiot” and “crazy thing called a fuckin’ PHONE, McGarrett” and even “maybe this lamp would knock some sense into that pea-sized thing in your head called a brain” just broadened his smile more and more. This Danny he knew like he knew his own name.

 

“Are you even hearing me right now? Wait, stupid question, of course you’re not listening to me, you never listen to me,” Danny snapped crossing his arms with a scowl.

 

“I heard you last night,” Steve whispered in response.

 

Danny blanched and Steve was in front of him in three long strides, hands reaching for his elbows to steady him. Danny jerked back and Steve practically growled. “What is goin’ on with you, man? What happened that-that you can’t stand the idea of me helpin’ you?” Steve paused and swallowed slowly. “Did…did I do somethin’ to hurt you? Please, Danny, what did I--.”

 

“It’s not you, babe. Never you,” Danny said quietly, sighing as he plopped down on the couch, crossing his legs under him and patting the spot next to him. Steve sat down but made sure there was plenty of distance between them. He watched as Danny nervously wrung his hands together, clenching and unclenching them in his lap.

 

“Melissa broke up with me,” Danny finally spoke, sighing heavily and crossing his arms, almost hunching over. Steve reached over to lay a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder, but stopped just shy of touching him. The blonde looked closed off enough as it was, and Steve didn’t want him to clam up completely, not now when he was finally opening up to him.

 

“She…she said that…me not bein’ able or willing or whatever…to tell her I love her, not sayin’ more than just “me, too” when she said it first…it was a deal breaker for her,” Danny continued quietly, “And the funny thing is? I don’t…. I’m not exactly tore up about it, ya know.”

 

“Did that happen last night? Is that why you…ended up at my place?” Steve asked.

 

Danny smirked and said, “I told the cab driver who picked me up in Waikiki to just…take me home. I gave him your address when he asked where exactly that was. Didn’t even think about it, just….”

 

“And the thing with Junior?” Steve asked fighting a grin.

 

“Me and tequila have a tumultuous relationship, you know that,” Danny answered as his cheeks tinted pink. He blew out a breath and finally uncrossed his arms, resting back against the couch cushions.

 

“You do…get a bit handsy when you drink, yeah, but usually it’s all fun and games,” Steve said, grinning and resting against the couch as well.

 

“Yeah, well…, I should apologize to him, huh?” Danny asked letting out a heavy sigh, “He shouldn’t have had to deal with that.”

 

“He’s seen worse in the teams, I’m sure…,” Steve said, his fingers itching to reach out and take Danny’s right hand. He was plucking nervously at his sleep pants, and the flush on his cheeks was deepening. “Danny…,” he started, hating the fresh wave of pain and fear he could sense coming from his best friend.

 

“Steve, look…, I meant every word I said last night, ok. You’re my best friend, you’re a second dad to my kids, I trust you…more than I’ve ever trusted anybody,” Danny said quietly, sniffling slightly before finally looking to the brunette, “But there’s somethin’ you don’t know about me, and I don’t know how to tell you without it changing how you see me.”

 

“Danny, nothin’ in this world could change how I see you, you have to know that,” Steve said softly, finally grasping Danny’s hand. Danny let out a shaky breath as he eyed their linked hands, swallowing thickly before looking back to Steve’s deep blue eyes. No judgment, no doubts, no fears, just open concern and a need to help fix whatever was wrong was all that looked back at him.

 

“I’m…. Fuck, why is this so hard,” he whispered dropping his eyes. Steve squeezed his hand supportively, and Danny took a couple deep breaths before saying, “Steve, I’m…I’m bisexual. Rachel doesn’t even know, and-and no way in hell was I ever tellin’ Melissa, ya know.”

 

“Okay…?” Steve spoke, wondering what the real issue was. He’d guessed as much about his friend within two weeks of meeting him.

 

Danny eyed him in equal confusion. “I tell you I’m bisexual, somethin’ nobody knows other than my parents, and all you got for me is “ok”?!” he exclaimed.

 

“Danny,” Steve said chuckling, “Buddy, I guessed that part about you eight years ago. But…it wasn’t my place to bring it up. It didn’t – and _doesn’t_ – change the fact that you’re a great cop, an even better dad, and as reliable and loyal as any SEAL teammate I ever had. I trust you with my life.”  The smile faded from his lips, and he spoke with a serious tone, “Who you’re attracted to or…or who you love makes no difference to me.”

 

Tears filled Danny’s eyes as he whispered, “And if I love you?” He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest, and he couldn’t seem to take a deep breath.

 

“Like I said last night,” Steve whispered reaching up to cup his cheek and inching forward, close enough that his knee bumped against Danny’s thigh, “I love you, too, Daniel Williams.”

 

“Wait…. But…Cath and-and Lynn and…. Steve, you were a Navy SEAL, for God’s sake!” Danny spoke, shock widening his eyes.

 

“I was a SEAL, not a saint, Danny. And Cath knew. We were exclusive, but she knew. And now…you know, too. As for Lynn…, we, uh, we broke up a while ago, long story for another time, ya know,” Steve said still moving closer, “So…I’m gonna kiss you now, Danno. Is that okay?”

 

“You’re not gonna headbutt me, are you?” Danny asked softly, his eyes dropping to Steve’s mouth, a sudden raging desire coursing through his veins.

 

“Pain isn’t exactly a kink for me, so no…, I’m not gonna headbutt you,” Steve murmured with a small grin.

 

“I can only imagine the kinda kinks--.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Danny forward those last few inches, effectively shutting him up. He didn’t try for anything more than a press of his lips, couldn’t help but smirk at the squeak that escaped from Danny’s lips, sighed with relief when he felt Danny finally relax and press back against his mouth. He licked tentatively against the seam of the blonde’s mouth, asking permission for more, letting out a breathy moan when Danny’s mouth opened against his own, their tongues gently swiping and playing together like old friends.

 

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny gasped as Steve moved to nudge at his jaw, his teeth scraping across stubble to explore his neck, “Oh, fuck….” Steve moved Danny’s right hand to the front of his cargo pants, groaning softly when Danny cupped his hardness through the fabric. “Been fightin’ that for years, Danno,” he growled against his skin.

 

“Same here, babe,” Danny whispered as Steve’s mouth found his once more, the kiss more intense this time as the brunette realized he wouldn’t be rejected. Before he could think, Steve had reached across and grabbed his left thigh, pulling until Danny faced him, then crowded into his space until the blonde’s back was pressed against the armrest.

 

“I have a-a perfectly – oh, shit – a perfectly good – fuck,” Danny gasped as Steve maneuvered them until he was between Danny’s legs.

 

“No time,” Steve grunted pressing his hips down against Danny, shuddering at the feel, “Just…fuck….” Danny’s vision grayed as Steve finally reached into his sleep pants, freeing his aching cock. “Here…you gotta…,” the blonde moaned trying to get to the buttons on Steve’s pants as well, “You and these goddamn cargo pants, babe!”

 

Steve ripped at the closure, and Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes when the buttons clattered to the floor. “I am not sewing those back on, Steven,” he grumbled, “Animal, you’re an actual – FUCK!” Steve had pressed down and rotated his hips this time, the head of his cock pressing up against Danny’s just right.

 

“Finally figured out how to shut your ass up,” Steve growled against his lips before slanting his mouth over Danny’s, plundering his mouth as their hips began to move together, “Oh, babe….”  He wasn’t going to last long at all, and neither was Danny. They’d fought the attraction for too long, kept their mutual desire for the other separate from their friendship out of irrational fear. When Danny’s hand slipped into his underwear and wrapped around his cock, Steve knew he was a goner. He couldn’t let Danny go as a friend as it was, no way in hell was he ever letting him go as a lover.

 

“Faster, Steve,” Danny whispered against his lips, his free hand reaching around to cup at Steve’s ass. “Yes, sir,” Steve grunted driving against Danny’s body. “Oh, babe, yeah, I’m…fuck, I’m gonna come, Steve,” Danny moaned.

 

Steve huffed a breath and mouthed at the underside of Danny’s jaw once more, sucking against the flesh with a fervor. The Neanderthal Danny so often teased him of being had a base need to mark what was his. “Come,” he growled.

 

Danny stiffened underneath him, moaning low as his cock spasmed between them practically untouched. His hands reflexively tightened, both on Steve’s ass and around his cock, and Steve bit into the juncture of Danny’s neck as his own orgasm punched through his gut like a goddamn freight train.

 

“Fuck, babe,” Danny whispered as Steve practically collapsed atop him, the brunette’s breaths coming fast and harsh against his neck. “Pretty sure these pants are a lost cause,” Steve murmured before lifting his head, staring down at Danny with open awe, like Danny had hung the moon then given him the world on a silver platter.

 

“Sap,” Danny said reaching up with his clean hand to cup Steve’s jaw, though he wouldn’t have denied that that same look was probably in his own eyes as well. Steve’s eyes drooped shut as he leaned into the feel of Danny’s palm against his skin. “You’re everything to me, Danno,” Steve whispered, and Danny was shocked when a few tears slipped from Steve’s eyes.

 

“Babe…,” he said moving his hand down to rest against Steve’s heart, “Look at me. Come on, now, look at me, Steven….” Steve sniffled and took a long, deep breath before slowly releasing it. Danny felt like his heart was breaking. Even after all that they’d just shared, Steve still….

 

“I’m all in if you are,” Danny said softly. Steve’s eyes shot open, and his face was a mixture of shock and hope and about a thousand different other emotions. “Yeah…,” he finally spoke back breathlessly, dazed, “Yeah, okay, Danno. All in.”

 

“Can we maybe get cleaned up a bit now?” Danny asked grinning.

 

“Only if we can get dirty again later,” Steve said smiling fully and wriggling his eyebrows.

 

“Actual child. You are an actual child,” Danny countered rolling his eyes, though he fought his own smile. Steve finally stood, and Danny couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat at the state of Steve’s pants. He hadn’t just ripped the buttons off, he’d damn near tore them clean down the crotch’s middle. “Like I said. An animal,” Danny joked adjusting his own clothes. Yeah, he definitely needed a shower now, and maybe even a second round before they finally fell asleep for the night. Steve seemed more than up for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible fourth chapter coming... Depending on how the muse feels and the mood strikes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve, you are…the best thing – aside from my kids – to ever happen to me,” Danny said squeezing his fingers, “I can be myself, really be myself, when I’m around you, and I love you for that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll remind you o’ that next time you complain about my lack of understanding of proper police procedure,” Steve said grinning.

An alarm clock pulled Steve reluctantly from glorious sleep, and he wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t needed an alarm clock to wake up since before BUD/S. His body’s internal clock had been tuned so well, Steve usually came to naturally just as the sun peeked over the horizon outside his bedroom window. His window…

 

Steve shot up in the bed as his brain kickstarted. He most definitely was not in _his_ bed. Danny’s bedroom door crept open, and the blonde eased in backwards. Steve’s brows furrowed then smoothed as he realized Danny was holding two cups of what he assumed (hoped) was coffee.

 

“Hey,” Steve rasped, his voice thick with leftover sleepiness.

 

“Son of a….” Danny jumped a little at the sight of his _boyfriend_ – and Christ, wasn’t that a quick overnight development – sitting up. “Sorry, babe, I meant to turn that off when I got up,” he said kicking the door shut behind him. It took Steve a second more to realize the alarm was still blaring from the nightstand.

 

“What time is it?” he asked cancelling the annoying noise coming from Danny’s phone. “Early enough that we won’t be late for work this time,” Danny smiled handing him one of the cups, “Black, no sugar, tablespoon of grass-fed butter.”

 

“You don’t keep grass-fed butter in your fridge,” Steve said taking the cup, grinning when Danny eased down at his left side. “You’ve been through it enough, you would know,” Danny joked back before sipping from his own mug, “I made a quick run this morning. I even did it _before_ I had my first cup, so you should be a little more grateful, Steven.”

 

Steve smirked and reached for Danny’s left hand, threading their fingers together loosely. “How you feelin’, D?” he asked softly. Danny took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. “I don’t know, Steve,” he said honestly, “You know me, I don’t…I don’t know what to do with ‘happy’.” Steve tilted his head before hesitantly asking, “Do you regret...telling me, or…or what happened after?”

 

“No, Steve, no, that’s not what I meant, babe, on either account,” Danny said adamantly, hating himself for putting that sheltered look on the brunette’s face. He’d seen it after North Korea, Afghanistan…hell, he’d seen it when they’d gotten back from Columbia. It was Steve protecting himself mentally more than anything else.

 

“Steve, you are…the best thing – aside from my kids – to ever happen to me,” Danny said squeezing his fingers, “I can be myself, really be myself, when I’m around you, and I love you for that.”

 

“I’ll remind you o’ that next time you complain about my lack of understanding of proper police procedure,” Steve said grinning. Danny, though, still saw something lingering in his features.

 

“Come here, you,” he murmured tugging on Steve’s hand until the taller man leaned forward. The kiss was gentle, soothing, Danny wanting to physically reassure Steve of his importance in the blonde's life, especially after what they’d shared the night before.

 

When Danny finally pulled back, Steve’s eyes were still closed and his mouth was upturned contentedly. “You might wanna go ahead and shower, babe,” Danny said standing and sipping more of his coffee, “Otherwise, we actually will be late.” Steve’s cheeks flushed the most beautiful shade of red, his eyes slowly opening to reveal almost midnight blue lust-darkened orbs.

 

“I think your boss might be a little understanding,” Steve murmured setting his coffee cup down next to Danny’s phone.

 

“No, no, absolutely not,” Danny said backing up towards the door as Steve moved lithely from the bed, taking a slow breath before eyeing Danny carefully. “I know that face--.”

 

Before Danny could turn, Steve was on him. It wasn’t like Danny’s bedroom was small, but Steve’s long legs ate up what empty space there was like a starving dog. He had the blonde pinned against the door in the blink of an eye.

 

“Shower with me, Danno,” he whispered against his ear, gently taking the mug before the contents could spill on either of them, “I know somethin’ to wake you up better than coffee ever could.”  “How do you know I haven’t showered already?” Danny gasped as Steve bit gently at his lobe.

 

Steve smirked and nuzzled down Danny’s neck, reaching the collar of his t-shirt and dropping a soft kiss just above the fabric. “You still smell like me,” he whispered before capturing the blonde’s mouth in an all-out assault. Danny didn’t fight a bit when Steve practically dragged him into the bathroom.

 

\--

 

“Pay up, you two, come on, gimme my money!”

 

Steve and Danny had just walked through the Five-0 Headquarters glass doors when Lou’s booming voice sounded from the computer table. Danny looked at Steve in confusion, and the brunette could only shrug his shoulders.

 

Tani and Junior emerged from their respective offices, stared at Steve and Danny for roughly 2.5 seconds, before rolling their eyes and stuffing bills into Lou’s outreached hands. “Easy money, kiddos, _easy money_ ,” Lou said laughing as they trudged away together.

 

“Mind tellin’ us why you’re swindling money out of your teammates, Lou?” Danny asked with a smile.

 

Lou pocketed the two ten-dollar bills before leaning back against the computer table. “Sure you wanna know?” he asked grinning.

 

“You’re kidding me?” Steve asked out of nowhere, and Danny swore he saw his cheeks turn the slightest shade of red.

 

“Like I said, easy money,” Lou said laughing again.

 

“Alright, what am I missing here?” Danny asked exasperated. He had a feeling he actually did know where this was going, but he wanted it confirmed before he went and lectured both Tani and Junior on the dangers of betting against Lou.

 

“Well, Danny…, I made a little wager after Steve left us last night. Said to those youngsters in there, Steve is gonna go check on Danny, and if all goes well, Kamekona won’t have to adjust that little t-shirt he made for ya’ll after all, and ya’ll would show up together all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this mornin’, even if you were runnin’ a few minutes late,” Lou said smirking.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Danny said softly.

 

“Tani bet me that it’d be upwards of a month before ya’ll got together, and that was only if Steve managed to get you talkin’ about whatever the hell was buggin’ you yesterday. Junior…poor Junior…,” Lou said chuckling, “He didn’t think anything was goin’ on at all, so he bet against us both.”

 

“You…you-you knew?” Danny asked, his jaw hanging open.

 

“Danny, I may be old, but I ain’t blind. Apparently that’s Junior,” Lou said moving from the table and heading for his office, “Now I hope ya’ll actually did get some sleep, ‘cause the Governor called, and she wants us at her mansion in an hour for a press conference on those bank heists. She called me ‘cause she couldn’t reach ya’ll, and you know I hate dealin’ with that woman when I don’t have to.”

 

Once the older man had disappeared into his office, Danny looked up at Steve. “What just happened here, Steven?” he asked. Steve smirked and said, “Ohana happened, Danno.”

 

“And…you’re okay with that?” Danny questioned quietly. “Are you? With…them knowin’ about us?” Steve asked more seriously, “Or knowin’ about you?” Danny took a deep breath, shocked when he exhaled quite easily. “Yeah…, I am,” he answered grinning.

 

“Christ, they’re gonna be impossible to deal with now,” Tani mumbled as she and Junior walked past them towards the exit. “Tell me about it,” Junior retorted.

 

“Heard that, brats,” Danny called to them.

 

“Meant for you to.”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

Danny groaned and Steve guffawed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was a blast to write! I hope you guys enjoyed reading half as much as I enjoyed writing, and I can only hope I did this ship and this fandom justice!


End file.
